Give it to me Prince
by KaraSays
Summary: Presents, memories, food fights, photos, dinners and little boxes, what in the world is going on now?


A huge thank you to Clover Bay for the awesome beta job and being a great help with the story.

And to Em and Prince for getting my butt to write something, lol.

Here you go.

Kara's prompts:Pairing: Draco and Hermione Prompt: secret love affair, corn on the cob Quote: "Give it to me Prince!" 　

Hermione sat in her room looking down at the stack of presents she just wrapped and smiled. This year was going to be a great Christmas. She loved the fact that she didn't have to hide anything, and she would get to be with everyone she loved in one place, instead of going from one place to another just to see them.

For the last two years she had to go from her parents, to the Weasley's, then home again just to be with everyone. Her parents and the Weasley's for obvious reasons, and home again so she could be with her boyfriend of three years, Draco Malfoy. He was a known enemy of her best friend Harry and she didn't intend to be with him, but after tutoring him, and really getting to know him, she couldn't refuse when he asked her on a date.

They met in secret, never letting anyone find out when, where or even how. Put on the show of pure hate for everyone to see, but when it was just the two of them, everything became heated, passionate, and loving. She couldn't get enough of him, nor did she want too. So that's how it was for two years and three months, secrets, glances, the occasional lie, and her heart stolen away with out her knowing.

After the demise of the dark lord, Draco wanted to scream he loved her from the top of the highest tower, but she once told him he wasn't allowed to ever say it unless he truly meant it with everything in him. So he kept it to himself for two whole days before he did what he knew he had to. He sent letters too the Three most important people too her, asking them to meet him in the same place for lunch, at the same time. Then sending her one, asking her to arrive thirty minutes later.　To say that Lucius Malfoy was over-joyed to be sitting at the same table as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley was the biggest lie in the world. He glared at them, daring them to say a word, then turning that glare onto his son, demanding to know why he was being forced to keep such company, even if only for a moment.

Draco of course obliged, looking them all in the eye before simply saying, "I love Hermione, have for awhile now, and you all needed to know before I told her."The uproar was hilarious to Hermione, who never one to be late and shown up at the same time as all the others and decided to watch from behind a tree. It wasn't until Lucius and Ronald withdrew their wands that she made her presence known, moving along to stand next to Draco while smirking at Lucius and Ron as they sat down in their chairs looking as if someone kicked their puppies.

She leveled Draco with a look before saying, "Well I just don't think its fair they knew before me," then wrapping her arms around him and giving him the most passionate kiss she could muster in a public place. Of course that didn't last long before Harry threw a corn on the cob and hit her and Draco both in the face with it. Not to be out-done Ron threw rolls and Lucius ducked, pulling his plate to cover his precious hair just in time for a plate of paste to come flying his way.

Hermione still has the ticket from that meal…….and a framed photo from the daily profit which shows all four of the covered in food and other guest ducking or running out. After that meal, the three men agreed to get along for the sake of the relationship. People were amazed the first few weeks to see this odd group dinning out every Sunday, but got use to it with time. That's what made Hermione heart sore the most, that Harry and Lucius had been the ones to set up a weekly meal, to which everyone agreed was a fantastic idea.　Hermione was distracted by her memories, not noticing the object of her affection standing right in front of her, poking through the gifts. He stood there, just doing it to annoy her mostly, until he came across a present with his fathers name. His curiosity was peaked, so he stared shaking the package, which must of pulled his lovely girl friend from her thought as he felt her fit him on the arm and say, "Give it to me prince."

He laughed and tossed her the box, watching as she put it neatly back in the pile. She then turned to him with a scowl, "Nosy prat."

"Crabby wench," he replied leaning down to kiss her. She got on her knees to met him half way as his lips brushed across hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he leaned her back onto the bed, trying to avoid the present pile. Running his tongue on her bottom lip he was granted access to his personal heaven, exploring her mouth …..

He slowed down the kiss and pulled back, trying to resist his urge to ravage her. She pouted as he pulled her arms from around his neck and sat up. He laughed and pulled her into up, giving her a gentle kiss before pulling a small square box out of his pocket and showing it to her.

"I want you to open a Christmas present before we go to dinner tonight," He said smiling.

"Give it to me prince," She replied with a smile.


End file.
